1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a color coated-article and method for producing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a color coated-article, in which a zinc hot-dip galvanizing layer is developed to produce the color brown, as well as to a method for producing the same.
2.Description of Related Arts
It is known heretofore that color can be developed using the method of color interference. In this method, zinc hot-dip galvanizing is carried out in a plating bath with additives of approximately 0.5% by weight of Mn and/or Ti, and, then, the plating layer is oxidized to form an oxide layer of Ti and/or Mn. This method involves, however, a drawback in that the color is not maintained for a long period, and, further, the shades of brown are not formed because the color development is due to interference. In such a construction as a steel tower, a brown appearance is sometimes desired, since it harmonizes with the surroundings and environment. When the color initially developed on, for example, a steel tower, is stably maintained, an observer does not have the impression that the color has faded. Since a spotted appearance is not given, the stability of color is desirable from the point of view of aesthetics.